1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet post-process apparatus for post-processing sheets of paper ejected from an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, or a composite device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in an image forming apparatus, to post-process sheets of paper after image forming such as sorting or stapling sheets of paper, a sheet post-process apparatus may be installed in the neighborhood of the paper ejection unit of the image forming apparatus body. In such a sheet post-process apparatus, after waiting for ending of the sheet post-process of preceding sheets, the post-process of succeeding sheets is performed. To make the succeeding sheets ejected from the image forming apparatus body stand by like this, conventionally, a shifting path such as a standby tray may be installed halfway the path toward the stapling unit (For example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-155551).
However, when the sheets of paper on the standby tray have poor posture, the sheets of paper cannot be fed to the processing tray or cannot be processed and it is difficult for conventional standby tray to realize a satisfactory lining capacity.